The End/Episode 17
"Sacrifice" is the seventeenth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis The group are put in to a tight situation, and not everybody makes it out. Previously Darren had a breakdown on the roof-top of a building, which led to a guard's death. Sam was about to get an operation done which could save his life. Danny and Patrick bonded, while Peter and mac tried to take care of a little girl called Sniper. Vladimir escaped the shack that Merle held him in. Plot Sniper finally stopped crying. She lifted her head, seeing Mac and Peter staring at her. She knew they didn't know what they were doing. "Will you help me?" she asked them. "Yeah. Yeah, we'll bring you back to where we came from", Peter said, "It's a big town, and there's a lot of people there... nice people". The three of them began to walk back to the house together. "Home", Danny said, "I'm going home". Patrick nodded, "Where's that?" "It's close... It's a dairy farm. 'Bout an hour away", Danny said. "You need any help?" he asked. "Help?" Danny replied. "Y'know... With getting back'n'all", Patrick said, hopeful. "Depends, where you goin'?" Danny asked. "Dunno", Patrick said, "Just wingin' it, really". "The group I told you about", Danny said, "If they see you with me, they'll kill you. So the best thing for you to do is run. Run away from here". A twig snapped behind them. "Get them!" one of the townspeople shouted. Meghan ran away from the crowd, down the street, whul the crowd ran into the building, to get to the roof. "What do we do?" Darren asked. Sam was stuck in thought. "Hey! Wake up!" Darren shouted. "Me?! Me wake up?! You wake up! You fucked us over!" Sam shouted. "Yeah I know, but we have to do something", Darren said. Sam looked around. He needed something, anything. A weapon, a way out. "We run along the roofs, we'll find a way out through one of the other buildings", Sam said. They began to run to the edge of the building they were on. "Wait!" Darren said, as he ran back to the door on the roof, and blocked it with a concrete block, and then another, and then another. They stood at the edge of the building. "The gap's too far", Darren said. "Well, there's only one way to find out", Sam said, as he took a few paces back. He ran to the edge and jumped. He barely made it, catching onto the edge of the other building. Darren got ready, and did the same. Sam caught him once he grabbed onto the ledge. From there, they continued across the roofs. "Danny?" Peter said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Danny asked, getting up. "We're looking for you. What the fuck man?" Peter asked. "It would be best if you left right now", Danny said. "You sick fuck", Mac said, and pounced at Danny. He put his hands around Danny's neck. Peter grabbed Mac and held him back. "Why did you do it?" Mac asked. Sniper and Patrick stayed away from the confrontation. "It doesn't matter", Danny said, "It's over now". "No, it's not", Mac said. "Look, Danny", Peter said, "You can't exactly go back. All we want... is to know why you did it". "You really wanna know?" Danny asked. "Yeah", Peter nodded. "Karma", Danny said, "He had it coming". Peter smiled, obviously disappointed with the answer, "No, he didn't". "And why is that?" Danny asked. "I guess I would understand if you did it to Nicholas, but that man didn't deserve what you did to him", Peter said. "Um. I don't mean to intervene", Patrick said, "But, wasn't that man a part of a group that wanted to kill you guys. It sounds like Danny killed him so he wouldn't get you guys first". "Danny didn't just kill him", Peter said, "He ate him". Patrick looked at Danny, "What?" "It doesn't matter anyway", Danny said, "I'm out of here". Danny began to walk away. "Hey!" Mac shouted, chasing after Danny, "You ain't going anywhere". Sniper screamed. A walker came up and grabbed her. Patrick took out his machete, but was beaten to it by Peter, who had already shot an arrow into the walker's head. Suddenly, herds of dead people made their way towards them. "RUN!" Mac shouted. Meghan found her way to the front gate. She tried to open it, but couldn't. "Need some help?" Daryl asked as he and Merle came up behind her. "Don't hurt me", Meghan said, putting her hand on her gun. "We ain't gonna hurt you", Daryl said, "We ain't one of them". "Yeah, no one's gonna hurt you, sweet cheeks", Merle said, wearing his trademark cheeky grin. "What do you want", Meghan asked. "We want out too", Daryl said, "We were actually gonna steal shit, but, these people are psychos. Might as well get out while we can". "You'll help me?" Meghan asked. "Yeah", Daryl said, "But that's two you owe us". Darren and Sam didn't have anywhere else to go. They looked to the edge of the building they were on. There were windows that hey could get to. Sam hung off of the side of the building. He pushed his legs away from the wall, and brought them back in at full force, breaking the window. He jumped in, followed by Darren. Vladimir struggled against the chains. There was blood on his wrists. The chains broke off of the walls. He smiled. His hand were still tied, but he was able to leave. He burst through the door. It was the first time in days he saw daylight... but it was night-time, so he saw nightlight. They ran in different directions. Mac was with Danny, while Patrick was doing his best to stick with Peter and Sniper. The walkers chased both groups. There were hundreds of them. Sam burst through the window followed by Darren. The looked up to see Alice. She had a gun aimed at them. They were in a small room. "What is this nonsense?" she asked. Darren and Sam looked at each other, lost for words. "Why is everyone out of their houses?! Why are you two here?" she shouted. "Well, basically..." Darren began, "Um... We are being chased... by your people... and... stuff". She loaded her gun. "Guards!" she shouted. Two guards burst through her door. "Open the closet", she said. The guards obeyed. They opened the closet. There were walkers inside, chained to the wall. There wasn't many, but enough to be overpowered. "Okay", she said, "Guards, go tell everyone to calm down and return to their houses. Leave me with these two". The guards left. "Now, gentlemen", she said, keeping her gun aimed at them, "Get in". "Woah, what?" Sam said. "You heard me, get in", she said. "Wait, wait, wait. Okay, we were told, if we broke the rules, we would be shot", Darren said. "Oh, you'll be shot... in the knee if you do not get in!" she demanded. Sam looked at Darren, who looked guilty. There was no getting out of it. Peter made it back to the town, seeing the chaos as the townspeople went crazy. Sniper and Patrick were with him. He saw Meghan with Daryl and Merle, outside the gate. "Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked. "Darren flipped out, he and Sam were being chased by everyone... he killed someone... and..." she began to cry. "One of the pigs tried to kill 'im", Daryl said, "Looked like self-defence". "What should we do?" Meghan asked. "I'll tell you what we'll do", Merle said, "We get the fuck outta here". "We can't leave them", Meghan said, "After all of this, we can't just leave them". Peter nodded. "Sniper? You and Patrick stay out here, the rest of us will go in", Peter said. "I ain't goin' in", Merle said, "Saved those pricks before, leave 'em fend for themselves". "Well, I am", Daryl said, lifting his crossbow, and following Meghan and Peter in. They made sure not to be seen by anyone. "You don't want to do this", Sam said. "Yes I do", she said, "Obey your leader!" "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Sam said. Alice was shocked at what he said, and even Darren was shocked. "What did you just say to me?" she asked. "I said, "Go fuck yourself"", Sam said. Sam saw her finger flinch, and pulled his gun out. He shot her in the chest. She fired once the bullet hit her, but she didn't hit either one of the brothers, she hit the chain holding the walkers back. The walkers were loose. They dived at them, one of the walkers caught a hold of Darren, making him fall to the ground. He struggled as the walker tried to bite his face, but he was saved by his brother. Sam pulled him up and they ran out the door. They ran into Peter, Meghan and Daryl. "Hey", Darren said. "Are you crazy?" Peter said. "Okay, we've already established that about ten minutes ago", Darren said. Daryl noticed the walkers behind them. "Go", Daryl said. They ran down the stairs to the ground floor. They made it to the front door. "No", Peter said, as Meghan was about to open the door. "What?" she asked. "They'll be expecting us", he said, "Down there, the cellar". They ran through a door, down to the cellar. The cellar was dark. Peter found the light switch. The lights flickered on. It was a big room. "Looks like Jeff's cellar", Peter said. "What do we do now?" Meghan asked. They looked around for another way out. "Couldn't we try the back door?" Sam asked. "No", Peter said, "They got this place surrounded, it was hard enough for us to get in here". "If this place is surrounded, why didn't they come in after the gunshots?" Darren asked. "There were two shots, and there's two of us", Sam said. "Hey, here", Daryl said, "It's the outside cellar door. This'll bring us out to the street". "But they're in the street", Sam said. "It's a side-street next to the house", Daryl said, "Trust me, when you got nothin' to do, you look around". "Well, how does it work?" Darren asked. "We open the doors by pressing the button", Daryl "Well, press it", Meghan said. He pressed the button, but the doors stayed shut. "Can't we just open the doors by hand?" Peter asked. "No... it's electronic", Daryl said, "They must've shut down all the electricity after everyone went crazy. They probably shut down the generator". "So, we're fucked?" Darren asked. "No", Meghan said, "Each house has a backup generator. It's in the hallway..." "How do you know this?" Sam asked. "Like Daryl said, when you got nothing to do, you look around", she said. They heard the walkers banging on the door behind them. "Looks like we can't get to the generator", Peter said. Sam sighed, "We can't, but I can". "What?" Darren asked. "Look, Darren. Let's face it, I ain't gonna last much out there", Sam said. "But... but you said you could get rid of the tumor", Darren said. "I- uh. I lied", Sam said, choosing not to tell Darren about the operation he could've had. "But... you said we could leave", Darren said, tears coming from both of their eyes. "I know. I'm sorry", Sam said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well, if we're going by how much time we have... I've got you beat", Darren said. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. Darren lifted up his shirt, revealing a bite. "It happened when the walkers got loose", Darren said. Sam stared in disbelief, "No... No... You can't... We can fix it", Sam said. Darren smiled, "No we can't". Sam lowered his head, crying. "Okay... okay. How 'bout this?" Sam asked, "Both of us go". "No", Darren said, "You can go. You can get out of here". "What's the point. I'll die anyway, and you won't be there with me", Sam said. Darren couldn't think. He didn't have anything to say, for once. Sam looked at the others. "You can get 'em out of here?" Sam asked Daryl. Daryl nodded. "Okay", Sam said, "You ready for this?" "Yeah", Darren said, "But one thing first". He walked over to Meghan, pulled her in and kissed her. They stood there, looking at each other. "It would be really awkward if you got infected from that", Darren said. Meghan forced a smile, but this was it. The group had fallen apart since the beginning. Everyone was dying, and it was becoming hard to come close to someone, knowing that one day, they'll die. Nowadays, it was sooner rather than later. Darren walked towards Sam. They walked to the bottom of the stairs. Sam turned around, "Get ready". They nodded. "So this is it, huh?" Sam said to Darren. "Yeah", Darren said, "I guess so". "Looks like you were right, we are going out swingin'", Sam said. "Yeah, except... you know, I was hoping that we'd be swinging canes as old men, rather than two young bastards", Darren said. "Yeah, me too", Sam said. The walkers were banging on the door. They drowned out all the noise, only listening to each other. "You scared?" Darren asked. "Yeah", Sam said, "You?" "Yup", Darren. "Haha, yeah, you always were a little bitch", Sam said. "And you were always a big jerk", Darren said. The brothers looked at each other. Together, they walked up the stairs. Sam began counting. "Three... Two... One and a half... One". "GO", Darren said, as they opened the door, bashing through the walkers. The door closed behind them. Daryl kept pressing the button, but it still wouldn't work. They heard them scream, fight and tear their way through the walkers. Then... finally, there was silence. Daryl pressed the button again. The doors unlocked. "Let's go!" Daryl said. Peter ran out after Daryl. Meghan was about to climb out. She looked back at the door. She was hoping, maybe... just maybe they would walk through. She was hoping Darren and Sam would come through. She hoped that Elle would come through too... and Lori... and Bobby... her parents. But the door stayed closed. Nobody came through. This was real life. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a nightmare. People die, and don't come back. She turned her back on the door, walking out of the cellar doors. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues